


An immovable object

by ShaloopDoop



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, I will add tags as I update, Rating May Change, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaloopDoop/pseuds/ShaloopDoop
Summary: Neither expected that they would meet someone on the same otherworldly wave length they resided on.Then again, neither expected someone to be murdering criminals with heart attacks either.Expecting the unexpected was beginning to make sense now.





	1. Kaishi

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own death note, because I’m sure you all thought I did.
> 
> I only own Tomoko and some minor OC characters who might be appearing.

Things rarely ended-or started how Tomoko Maeda wanted them too. It was a simple fact of life, like how the sun rose and the tides kept on moving, the chances of things going that unfortunate woman’s way were immeasurably small.

That unfortunate woman was currently sat by the coffee machine, precariously balancing a tray with at least 20 mugs stacked onto it.

Tomoko hated having to get the coffee, it was always hers or Matsuda’s job in the police force, she also hated the sound the coffee machine made.

It was tedious and time consuming, surely they could go without their precious coffee on some days?

Right about now she could deduce that Matsuda was probably asking some sort of easily answered question about the case that her team was absorbed in.

Ah, the case, the Kira case. A supernatural killer whose victims were the criminal population.

Tomoko had a lot to say about Kira, like the fact that they must be rather egotistical to assume that they could clear out the worst of the world on their own, not to mention the fact that they thought it would work, clearly a rather optimistic thinker.

But she couldn’t say this, after all she was making coffee and she wasn’t where she wanted to be.

_Kira is probably rather childish to think that they can stop criminals through murder, murder is a crime in itself, I guess to destroy you must become._

Making coffee was not what Tomoko had imagined her life as a police officer to be, of course she knew it would not be wild car chases and arresting sprees. But she had at least expected to be doing some detective work right about now.

Tomoko sighed, she had done detective work plenty of times, maybe she was too pessimistic about things.

The buzz of the coffee machine started again as it began to make several more cups of coffee.

Being pessimistic was part of what made her Tomoko, however much her mother had tried to change that.

Thinking was always a great way to pass the time, and before she knew it she was setting down the very last mug onto the tray.

Right, time to get down to business.

Investigating Kira was not quite as terrifying as the public probably imagined it to be. It involved a lot of sitting around and talking, looking through old files and pinpointing where the most heart attacks had taken place.

Since L had revealed that Kira was in the Kanto region, investigation had taken a faster turn, but it was still getting nowhere.

Ever since those 3 men had handed in resignation forms, there had been a sense of desperation in the room, like the people were trapped and desperate to escape. 

The “L” voice on the computer was currently speaking. She made up for her missing out on the beginning of his speech by listening intently.

Kira was probably not multiple people, they were one person working alone and they were impulsive.

Tomoko knew L had deduced this from the “worldwide” broadcast.

Still, even with the investigation getting a foothold, it still took most of the day and as Tomoko prepared herself to head home and get a good nights sleep Matsuda approached her.

“Hey, Maeda wanna go and get drinks?” She yawned and shook her head, she wasn’t really looking at Matsuda but he sounded as upbeat as always.

“No Matsuda, I get drunk easily.”

Tomoko also didn’t want a repeat of last time, where she had ended up telling Aizawa and Matsuda the entire story of how her sister managed to get a pickle shoved up her nose

“You don’t get drunk as fast as Ukita.”

“I’m taller than Ukita.”

Matsuda had a look on his face that Tomoko had seen so many times before, it meant that he had just learnt something that everyone else already knew.

“Wait, height affects it?”

”Yes.” She replied in her usual almost monotone voice. She waved him a quick goodbye.

The train carriage she took home was empty except for a couple of gossiping high school girls.

Tomoko gazed out the window, all those people, those happy everyday people who secretly support Kira, all those people who live in fear from seemingly divine judgement and the people trying to stop this “new god”.

If someone had told Tomoko a year ago that one person could change the world she wouldn’t have thought it possible but Kira, Kira had done just that.

The world wasn’t the nicest place, but Kira wasn’t making it any better. Not with all the social and political upheaval they had caused.

 _Kira, I don’t know how you kill or who you are, but I will try and find you even if it is probably going to be the death of me_.


	2. Distrust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No I still don’t own death note...
> 
> I only own Tomoko, which I guess isn’t that bad.

Tomoko did not get her promised full nights sleep and the next morning when she came into work she was not ready for what was about to go down.

“FBI agents?”

_FBI agents in Japan?_

The silence in the room was shattered by an outbreak of infectious murmuring.

“I knew we couldn’t trust L.”

“I never trusted him in the first place.”

Tomoko tried to ignore the voices around her.

 _How did Kira know? How did he find out all of their names and faces? And why would he bother to kill them? Kira must be in Japan because of L’s broadcast. So Kira can’t be an FBI agent. The NPA didn’t know about the agents so Kira must’ve found out by themselves and_ -

One voice broke through her thoughts.

“Kira killed the agents along with the criminals, that means he will kill anyone trying to find him?”

“Those three guys were right to quit!”

The air of desperation and claustrophobia in the room had merely been an undercurrent before, but now it was potent and unease began to settle onto the faces of the detectives.

Chief Yagami’s voice carried across the room, the men in the room stopped muttering.

Tomoko didn’t really listen but she caught the end of his speech “whomever is willing to sacrifice everything I’ve mentioned to fight Kira, be here by five o’clock when I return from my meeting.” She didn’t need to be asked to stay, she knew where she would be by five o’clock.

It was a surprise to her when she re-entered the room to see only six others in there.

Asuka and Hina, the only other women on the investigation team had resigned, making Tomoko feel like the token female.

She hadn’t expected Matsuda to remain in the task force or Aizawa for that fact.

Matsuda all but ran up to her. “Tomoko! I’m so glad you decided to stay!”

Before Tomoko could reply Chief Yagami came through the door.

He had a look of surprise on his face as he saw the small amount of people in the room.

“Only six of you?” He said in a shocked voice, then shook himself. “No, I should be happy that this many decided to stay, including me which makes it seven.”

Matsuda piped up in the corner. “And, Chief! There’s L, that’s eight and finally Watari, which makes it nine!”

L’s electronic voice spoke “It is only you with your strong conviction, that I trust.”

Aizawa grumbled and frowned then spoke. “Yea about L, he says he trusts us, but we don’t trust him.”

Tomoko bit her lip, it was an unfortunate truth, she didn’t trust L right now.

“Well, he would have access to all the prison information and any criminals if he wanted to,” Tomoko mused. “also pretending to be on the case would not only be the perfect cover but also pretty much guarantee that he wouldn’t get caught, after all he could make the case go on for years if he wanted.”

“There are criminal psychologists who say that L is Kira, that he has multiple personalities, and L ordered the FBI investigation in Japan, he would have known who they were.” Chief Yagami added.

At that the others in the room began yelling their own reasons.

“I think I would trust L more if I worked with him in person.”

“Tomoko is right, if you showed your face we would trust you more!”

Watari turned the laptop around, and the usual “L” symbol on it changed into a document.

**What happens from now on must be kept between the nine of us.**

“What? What happens from now on?” Ukita asked.

**Very soon I’m thinking of meeting you seven.**

Tomoko gave a small gasp.

_Meeting L... in person?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took longer to pick Tomoko’s name than it did to write this chapter, guess I have to thank Behind the name website for giving me that name.
> 
> I found my name on that site too, apparently 32% of people think it’s a bad name? Sad :(
> 
> Leave a review!
> 
> Next chapter will be in L POV cause we need some of his thoughts in there too.


	3. Face to face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No, I still don’t own death note, despite my wishes.

Tomoko’s heart beat was quickening as her and the remaining task force grew nearer to the location L had given them.

What would he look like?

Maybe older 30-40? Possibly younger?

L had been in action for about 13 years, right?

Unless he or _she_ , started as a child he would have to be at least mid 30s.

Tomoko’s thoughts were racing, endless possibilities on what the face of this mysterious international figure looked like flashed through her minds eye.

Before she knew it they were there, Tomoko had to remind herself that even if this was L, they were still a Kira suspect.

She had a glance around the hotel corridor they were walking down, it was clearly an expensive place, there were chandeliers hung from the ceiling and golden accented curtains framing the windows.

Tomoko allowed herself to mentally compare the posh hotel corridor to her rather cheap apartment complex corridor.

She didn’t get much to time to mull over it, however, as she heard the sound of the Chief knocking on the door.

A lone voice answered.

“I’ve been expecting you, please come in.”

Tomoko was at the very back, but even she caught sight of the lone figure standing in the hallway.

He looked young and had very pale skin, messy black hair and wide nearly black eyes.

His appearance was rather delicate yet somehow conveyed a certain strength that she could not pinpoint.

Tomoko didn’t like the shiver that ran down her back, she hadn’t expected L to look- _attractive_ , a part of her replied, _no no_ _no_ , she hadn’t expected L to look like this, _or is he really L_?

Ahead of her, Chief Yagami had taken out his badge and stated his name, one by one each of the men in front of her had done the same.

 _Had they forgotten L was a Kira suspect, not to mention whether or not this man even is L?_ _Anybody can say they are L, it’s just a sentence._

Tomoko realised that she was the only one left and that there was silence.

 _Well, might as well bite the bullet_.

“How do we know he’s L?”

There was silence from the men in front of her, an awkward silence.

Then L lifted his finger into a gun shape.

“Bang.”

Everyone jumped, Tomoko included.

“That’s not funny!” Someone half-yelled.

“If I was Kira, Yagami-san, you would all be dead except for...” His gaze fell on Tomoko.

She slowly withdrew her badge, “Maeda.” His dark eyes lingered on her face; he gave a small hum.

“Kira needs a name and face to kill, don’t give out your names so freely, let’s value our lives.”

He turned away from them as he continued speaking.

“Please place your phones, computers and devices on that table over there.”

Aizawa grumbled about whether or not he suspected them of recording the conversation.

“No, it’s just that I can’t stand when they ring while I’m talking.” L drawled. “I would prefer that none of you write down anything you hear, just commit it to memory.”

While speaking, L got into a crouch resembling a perched owl in an armchair.

 _Rather strange way to sit,_ Tomoko thought,  _What other strange quirks does he have?_

He spoke again. “Also, don't call me L, for safety purposes you are to call me Ryuzaki from now on.” Tomoko joined the rest of the task force by the sofas.

_Alright then, Ryuzaki, let’s see what you have deduced._

 

* * *

 

 

Thirty minutes later and Tomoko was leaning on one of the sofas, waiting for her turn to be questioned.

Ryuzaki truly was magnificent, he had even brought up things she hadn’t thought of.

To be honest, once it had all been put on paper, well drawn on the coffee table by Ryuzaki, it had made sense.

Kira had to have been one of the people investigated by the FBI, how else would he have known, but that brought up a better question.

_How did Kira know about those agents? Did someone accidentally reveal their presence to Kira? If so, who would have been so careless?_

Luckily there was a small number of people the agents had been investigating before their deaths.

L - Ryuzaki had also suggested a method of drawing Kira out and making him feel surrounded, which admittedly Kira might see through, but it was certainly worth a shot.

She had also discovered a few more of Ryuzaki’s quirks, she had seen him eat nothing but cakes and confectionery for the past thirty minutes and he had a habit of sticking his thumb in his mouth.

Both seemed rather childish, but then again he outwardly states that he was childish

She wondered if anyone had called her, after all she had told her family that she was on the Kira case only yesterday.

Tomoko picked up her phone from the table and opened it.

1 missed call from Dad.

3 missed calls from Ryou.

 _Huh, only dad and little brother bothered to call me, well it wasn’t like I was expecting mother to call me or anything_.

In fact, Tomoko was rather glad her mother had decided not to call her, she didn’t want to talk to her.

The door opened and a humiliated Matsuda came out of it.

Tomoko closed her flip phone and met eyes with Ryuzaki who was hovering by the door frame.

His charcoal eyes bored into her bright brown ones.

“You’re the last one left, Maeda-san.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Frantically finishes chapter and posts at 12pm*
> 
> Leave a review, I’m pratically addicted to reviews eheheh.....


End file.
